


The great robbie scare

by Therottenboy



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Elf Sportacus (LazyTown), Fae Robbie Rotten, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 05:24:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14970005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Therottenboy/pseuds/Therottenboy
Summary: Robbie tries to scare the children





	The great robbie scare

October first, the start of the mayhem. Robbie wakes up. "It's time!" He looks at the clock, 5am. Robbie gets up and makes chocolate chip pancakes and black coffee. "Uggg it's way too early! But it's now October! I have to start planning my decorations for the whole town. Mmmm chocolate and coffee." Robbie eats then goes outside to plan. Sportacus is exercising and sees Robbie. "Hi robbie, what are you doing up this early?" "Oh sportapunk, im planning for Halloween. Oh a good idea! Im a genius!" "Umm... what?" "My idea for your costume! You will be a steampunk pirate! It fits you and your airship." "A steampunk what?!" "Uggg i don't have time for this! Just trust me" Robbie runs off to the school and plans the haunted house, the pink girl comes over to Robbie. "Hey robbie, us kids want to dress up as different disguises you have been" "oh... *tears fill up his eyes* really?" "Oh robbie, yes, we all look up to you and we love you as a friend. So can we come over later and pick out what one we want to be?" "Sure*blushes and cries*" "oh Robbie, *gives him a hug*" Robbie runs off and finds the mayor. "Hello mr. Rotten, planning for Halloween huh." "Yes, your house will have a giant spider on it, your office will be a witches den." Robbie then goes off to bessy busybody's house. "Oh robbie, so it's October first, what is the plan for my house?" "A graveyard with zombie hands coming out of the ground" "what a good idea" Robbie runs off and starts to work on his lair. "Hmmm what will be my lair... a vampire lair... nope. Oh I know!" He calls the sales people. "Hello, id like to order a pyramid. The cheaper one please. IM ROBBIE ROTTEN!" a few minutes later the pyramid arrives. "Now to shop for decorations" Robbie was about to go when the kids show up. "Hi robbie, were here to look at costumes... i mean disguises" "come in children, watch out for the machines" all of the children come in. Ziggy is shocked. "I want to go first! MY costume will be you." "You want to be me for Halloween stingy?" "Yeah, i love your look." Robbie smiles and writes down what he wants. "Next." "I Ziggy wants to be the alien you were. I love that disguise." "His name was zobbie. Next" Trixie wants to be roberto the great, pixel wants to be the wizard, and Stephanie wants to be the birthday fairy. "Ill get them done as soon as I can. Now I need to get some decorations" they all leave. Sportacus comes over to Robbie. "Robbie, can i help you with decorating the town? Please?" Robbie looks into Sportacus's eyes they were so blue. "That would be nice, i have to make your costume and all of the kids too. I could use the help." Robbie and Sportacus leave to get decorations. A few hours later they come back with a lot of decorations. "Wow robbie, we have so much." "It's for the whole town." Robbie goes into the lair to separate the stuff. He falls asleep. He wakes up with mild back pain. "Owww, stupid back." He gets some pain killers. "I guess ill start on stingy's costume" he finished it in about three hours. "One down six to go" his back pain has gone away. "I guess ill start decorating the lair." He finished it in about six hours. Over the next few weeks he decorated the whole town,made the costumes and his back pain gets worse. It is now October 31st "owww, i can't move much, stupid back! Owww..." he makes it to the bathroom and takes pain killers, he then gets all of the costumes and delivered them to everyone. Sportacus sees Robbie walking funny. "Hey robbie, are you doing alright? Your walking funny." Sportacus touched Robbie's back. "Owwwwwww! Don't touch me. Im fine, it's probably stress, here have your costume. Be at the school by 5pm" Robbie slowly walks home to take a shower and change into his mummy costume. It was now four thirty and Robbie went to the school to start preparing for the kids. The kids and Sportacus show up at five. Robbie opens the doors and the kids go room to room and come back to the hallway. "Were you kids scared?" "Trixie wasn't." Just then Robbie yells out in pain as large purple and orange wings burst out of his back. Robbie falls to the floor. "Owwwwwwww!" All of the kids scream and Sportacus laughs. "Good job Robbie, you scared the children" "SPORTACUS IT'S NOT PART OF THE PLAN! OWWWWW" "oh my Robbie, are you ok?" "No, what was that?" "Robbie, you have purple and orange wings. They bursted out of your back." "Really? I must have grown into my fairy powers. That explains why my back was hurting so much. Hahaha sorry children i didn't mean to scare you." The children, Sportacus and Robbie went to the mayors house for candy. Now that Robbie is a fairy will he fall for Sportacus or will he kill him? Who knows! (Note:the answer is he will fall in love with Sportacus)   
THE END


End file.
